Cuando me besas
by KittyEvey
Summary: Mónica ha estado al cuidado de Dana y de William desde hace algún tiempo ¿Dana se dará cuenta de los sentimientos de Mónica? ¿Le corresponderá? Este es mi primera historia de FanFic y es romance entre mujeres. ¡Saludos!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own the carachters, they are property of Chris Carter and Ten Thirteen. No me pertenecen los personajes, son propiedad de Chris Carter y Ten Thirteen._

_**A/N** : Esta es mi primera historia y está basada en una canción interpretada por Shania Twain "When you kiss me". Mis historias serán románticas, apasionadas, y todo aquello que puede ser posible en una relación, principalmente, entre mujeres. Si no están de acuerdo, no se preocupen, no las lean._

_Dedicada para aquellos que están abiertos a un mundo de posibilidades. Es sano ser diferente y sabio respetar las diferencias. ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO ME BESAS<strong>

_Desde el punto de vista de Dana Scully_

Estaba abrazada a mi pequeño William mientras terminaba de recoger alguna ropa limpia. Más de alguna ama de casa podría decirme que exageraba cargando mucho a mi bebé por toda la casa mientras hacía los quehaceres propios del hogar, pero eran tan pocas las oportunidades que tenía de estar con mi hijo, que quería aprovecharlas todas al máximo, escuchando sus gorjeos y sintiendo su cuerpo tibio y suave refugiado en el mío.

Escuché que la puerta de mi departamento se abría y también, tras el típico sonido de las llaves siendo colgadas en el llavero de la pared, la voz alegre de Mónica, que me saludaba.

- ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa?

- ¡Sí, aquí estamos, en el cuarto de lavado!

Apareció con una sonrisa llenando su cara, sus ojos grandes y obscuros, brillando. Extendió sus largos brazos para saludarnos a ambos rodeándonos con un abrazo. Siempre saludaba a mi hijo con besos en las mejillas y en su nariz; luego me daba un beso en alguna de mis mejillas. Sus saludos tan cálidos me hacían sentir bien, y siempre arrancaba una sonrisa a mi pequeño William cuando escuchaba su voz que transmitía serenidad.

- ¡Hola, guapo! ¡Hola, Dana!

- ¡Hola, Mónica! Dile hola, pequeño.

William le gorjeó y extendió sus bracitos para abrazarla a su manera. Ella simplemente lo tomó con sus largas y delgadas manos, le besó de nuevo en ambas mejillas y lo columpió por el aire, para arrancarle una carcajada. Mónica le correspondía y a mi se me llenaba el corazón de una alegría indescriptible. Me gustaba escucharlo reír, ver que, a pesar de no estar su padre, él crecía de la manera más natural posible, rodeado de cuidados y de cariño.

Mi madre lo cuidaba por la mañana, mientras yo trabajaba en Quantico, y si no, su vecina lo hacía. Cuando salía de la ciudad y Mónica se quedaba haciendo trabajo de oficina, ella lo cuidaba aquí en casa. Cuando ella y yo teníamos que salir a lo que fuera por asuntos de la Agencia, o igual, para distraernos del trabajo, también lo cuidaba mi mamá.

Los fines de semana me quedaba en casa haciendo las labores del hogar, él me acompañaba y casi siempre teníamos a Mónica instalada en nuestra sala, en la cocina o igual en el cuarto de la lavadora si la suya no funcionaba. Había ocasiones en que si el día era soleado, Mónica se encargaba de preparar algo y salíamos al parque para disfrutar de un sencillo día de campo.

Como buena latina, Mónica tiene una sazón natural para la comida. Me ha enseñado algunas recetas, pero definitivamente nunca me quedarán como a ella.

- ¡Vamos a la cocina, William!l, he traído algunas cosas para preparar un almuerzo delicioso, totalmente mexicano.

- Mónica, no te hubieras molestado.

Le dije mirándola y sabiendo que a ella le gustaba consentirnos.

- No es molestia, lo sabes, quiero que ambos se alimenten bien.

Me dijo en voz serena y con una sonrisa. Me gustaba su sonrisa, me gustaba como brillaban sus ojos cuando sonreía y se ponía contenta al permitirle que hiciera sus obras de arte en la cocina. ¿Acabo de decir eso? ¿Acabo de decir que me gustaba su sonrisa? Debo de tener problemas de algún tipo.

Observé cómo se llevó cargado a William y comenzó a preparar habilidosamente las cosas en la cocina. Le ayudé a picar algunas cosas aquí y allá, también abrí algunos paquetes y latas. A veces nos daba a probar algo a mí y a William. No me explico todavía de dónde es que saca tanta alegría y serenidad, siempre tiene plática de lo que sucede en el mundo y además, me hace reír con las anécdotas de toda su familia.

Mientras lavaba los trastes Mónica llevó a William a dormir, a los pocos minutos regresó y se puso atrás de mí, sentí su aliento cerca de mi cuello y mi cuerpo reaccionó, me puse un tanto tensa, pero no de la mala manera, simplemente, tensa. Mónica lo notó.

- Disculpa, no quise asustarte.

- No, no te preocupes, no me asustaste.

Ambas sonreímos tímidamente y comenzamos a recoger el resto de la cocina. Me comentó cómo acabó uno de sus últimos casos y los últimos rumores en la oficina. También yo le platiqué lo que sucedía en las clases que impartía en la Academia de la Agencia y nos reímos por las actitudes de algunos alumnos.

- Bueno, es tarde, ya me tengo que ir.

Me dijo en tono de voz bajito, como si no quisiera decirlo para evitar hacerlo. Se acercó y me abrazó brevemente, pero al mismo tiempo de manera cálida. ¡Dios mío¡ ¡Me gustan sus saludos y despedidas, es tan cariñosa! Besó mis mejillas y sentí cómo mi latido se aceleraba ¿qué me pasaba?

Por últmo me dijo adiós desde la puerta y la ví desaparecer con una media sonrisa y con los ojos un tanto apagados. Se fue y sentí frío en mi cuerpo, mi sonrisa desapareció. Ya la extrañaba ¿cómo podía estar sucediendo?

Verifiqué que William estuviera durmiendo su siesta y luego me fui a mi cuarto a leer un libro. No pude concentrarme, seguí pensando en lo que Mónica me hizo sentir cuando se acercó a mí en la cocina, seguí recordando cómo se aceleró mi pulso en su abrazo y en su beso en la mejilla.

Definitivamente, la extrañaba. ¿Por qué no hacer planes y salir en la noche? Una noche de chicas: hacía mucho no salía con nadie a un buen restaurante y mi mamá no estaba ocupada. Como si fuera una adolescente, miré mi teléfono celular por largo rato pensando qué le podía decir a Mónica para pedirle que saliera conmigo. No quería que sonara como a una cita, pero tampoco quisiera que fuera algo común, quería que fuéramos como siempre: dos muy queridas y buenas amigas, pero también quería hacerla sentir bien, hacerla sentir como ella me hacía sentir a mí.

* * *

><p>AN: Espero les haya entretenido, vienen más capítulos y un poco de más romance. See you!


	2. Chapter 2

_** Disclaimer**: I don't own the carachters, they are property of Chris Carter and Ten Thirteen. No me pertenecen los personajes, son propiedad de Chris Carter y Ten Thirteen._

**CUANDO ME BESAS**

_Desde el punto de vista de Dana Scully_

_Capítulo 2_

Mientras me debatía en cómo invitarla a salir, también me pregunté con franqueza si quería que salieramos como simplemente amigas o como algo más. Pasó bastante tiempo antes de decidirme a hablarle a Mónica. Primero me aseguré de que mi mamá pudiera cuidar a William y luego reservé una mesa para dos en uno de mis restaurantes favoritos.

¿Esto era lo que sentían los hombres al tratar de invitar a una mujer a salir? Posiblemente no, ¿Acaso serían así de sensibles? Cualquiera que fuera la respuesa a mis preguntas, a mí me dio un ataque de ansiedad preguntándome si la elección que hice sobre el restaurante fue la correcta ¿le gustaría o no a Mónica?, ¿Se sentirá cómoda? ¿Los platillos le serán apetecibles? Por fin teclée el número 3 de marcado rápido y una voz alegre me contestó al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Hola, Dana!

- ¡Hola, Mónica!

Hice una pausa, el escucharla me puso nerviosa y repentinamente, enmudecí. Mi breve silencio no pasó desapercibido para Mónica, ¡demonios, me conoce tan bien!

- ¿Todo bien, Dana?

- Sí, es sólo que quería invitarte a salir, noche de chicas, ya sabes.

Dije medio tartamudeando. Me dí un golpe mental en la cabeza ¿qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué me ponía tan nerviosa? Era Mónica, nadie más. Creo que precisamente por eso estaba nerviosa, porque era Mónica, y aunque eramos amigas, ahora en mi corazón parecía estar surgiendo algo más. Mi cuerpo, inevitablemente, comenzaba a delatarme porque reaccionaba a su cercanía; y mi mente reaccionaba al simple sonido de su voz.

- ¿Y William?

- Lo cuidará mi mamá, claro, si aceptas salir.

- Sí, claro, noche de chicas, me parece bien.

- Posiblemente me esté ilusionando, pero creo que también se puso nerviosa.

- Entonces, paso por tí a las 6, ¿te parece?

- Claro, me parece perfecto.

Se rió nerviosa; eso me agradó, parecía obvio que también yo causaba un efecto en ella y pensar en ello hizo que también yo sonriera en el teléfono.

- ¿A dónde iremos? No quisiera ponerme la ropa inadecuada.

Preguntó curiosa.

- Algo cómodo con un toque de formalidad.

- Wow, ¿a dónde planeas llevarme, Dana?

¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijo llevarla? Bueno, técnicamente es cierto, parece que ella inconcientemente lo está tomando como una cita ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Es cierto eso? O Dana, ¡responde por favor!

-Ah, mmm…es un lugar que espero te guste, hace mucho no voy, así que veremos qué nos parece.

- Ok, esperaré entonces a conocerlo. Nos vemos en un rato.

Colgamos los auriculares. Mis manos estaban sudando y me lancé al armario para elegir mi vestimenta. Hacía mucho no me encontraba como una tonta cambiándome más de 5 veces mi atuendo. Por fin elegí algo cómodo, en pantalón y saco, acompañado de una camisa y mascada de seda.

Dejé a William con mi madre, que me miró de manera sospechosa al verme en un atuendo poco usual; me puso nerviosa al decirme que hacía mucho no me veía tan arreglada. ¿Estaré exagerando? ¡Cielos! Me siento como una chica de preparatoria cuando sale por primera vez con la persona que le gusta. Y bueno, siendo honesta, es cierto, no es ortodoxo, pero es cierto. ¿Y qué importa si es ortodoxo o no? Es alguien que me gusta, ¡punto! Me miré el espejo retrovisor y me burlé de mí misma; vaya, creo que estoy comenzando a aceptarlo: Mónica tiene algo que me parece atractivo.

Llamé a la puerta del edificio donde está su departamento; me dijo por el _interphone_ que bajaría en pocos minutos. ¿Por qué no querría que subiera a su departamento? Otra vez me miré en el espejo retrovisor ¿De cuándo a este tiempo me pregunto cada cosa que sucede? ¿Por qué hago suposiciones sobre lo que sucede o no con Mónica? ¡Soy un manojo de nervios!

Me quedé sentada en mi coche, esperando, nerviosa. Ví como una persona del sexo femenino y de estatura alta salía del edificio y bajaba las escaleras con elegancia. No pude evitar recorrer de arriba abajo la imagen de Mónica: enfundada en un traje azul, cóctel, ajustado en su cadera y en su torso. ¿Cómo no había notado su cuerpo discretamente curvilíneo? Era un hecho, es latina y debía tener curvas en los lugares adecuados, simplemente, no lo había apreciado con tanta claridad y cercanía.

Mónica sonreía, y era una sonrisa también nerviosa. Eso me hacía pensar que algo sentía por mí y que no era una situación meramente amistosa. Abrí la puerta desde adentro del coche y también sentía que mis mejillas estaban ya adoloridas por la sonrisa tan amplia que me arrancaba ver aquella imagen de Mónica.

Entró al coche cuidando acomodarse para no arruinar su vestido. Nos saludamos besándonos en la mejilla. Aspiré su perfume fresco y disfruté el roce de su piel en mi cara.

- Te ves muy bien, Mónica

Le dije casi cantando su nombre, decidiendo ser atrevida en esta ocasión y tomar la iniciativa. Mónica enrojeció.

- Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien, ese color te sienta perfecto.

Arranqué el coche y tomamos camino al restaurante que estaba cerca del centro de la ciudad. Pasamos por monumentos históricos y la música del estéreo sonaba suavemente. Extrañamente conversamos, precisamente, de los monumentos y sobre música, sobre esos gustos personales y privados que pocas veces habíamos tenido oportunidad de compartir.

Llegamos al restaurante y nos habían reservado una mesa hacia el centro, nada romántico, sin embargo, discreto. Probamos los platillos especialidad de la casa y también un buen vino tinto de mesa.

En el medio de la conversación, al acercarse una mesera, Mónica la observó con atención. Me desconcertó su insistencia, casi me dan celos porque no había percibido que ella me mirase así.

- ¿Todo bien, Mónica?

- Sí, creo…¿no reconoces a esa chica? Es una agente federal

La observé con extrañeza por su conjetura y discretamente observé a la mesera que me señalaba. Le creía a Mónica porque siempre ha sido mejor fisonomista que yo. Ambas notamos moretones en el cuello. Algo no andaba bien.

Mónica la observó con más insistencia.

- Scully, algo anda mal. Voy al tocador para ver si puedo alcanzarla.

- Mónica, ten cuidado.

Mónica desapareció en dirección a los tocadores. Tardó unos minutos, me puse ansiosa. Al momento de preguntarme mentalmente qué debía hacer, sonó mi teléfono. Era Mónica un poco alterada.

- Scully, pide refuerzos, tenía razón, algo anda mal. Estoy en el baño.

Me levanté de inmediato lo más discreta que pude. La alcancé. Nuestra colega estaba en su regazo, apenas escuché algunas palabras.

-Sacarán a las chicas en una van, está como servicio a domicilio…

- Dana, ven, ayúdala por favor.

Me dijo con voz apurada mientras cuidadosamente reacomodaba a nuestra colega ahora en mi regazo.

-Mónica, ¿a dónde vas?

- Debo detener esto, llama al 911 y yo llamo al equipo de refuerzo.

Instintivamente la tomé del brazo y la acerqué a mí. Nuestros rostros estaban a centrímetros. Me perdí en aquellos ojos obscuros, sentí calor en todo mi cuerpo.

- Por favor, cuídate, espera a los refuerzos.

Mónica asintió en silencio con una media sonrisa. Mientras desaparecía tras la puerta ya comenzaba a aplicarle presión a las heridas de nuestra colega. Repentinamente escuché gritos y disparos.

¡Mónica! Pensé de inmediato ¿qué debería hacer? No debía abandonar a mi otra colega, pero…¡Mónica! Grité en silencio, mi corazón daba un vuelco. Llegaron los paramédicos a mi lugar, y sin más aviso, corrí hacia donde se escuchaba el tiroteo. La ví en el pequeño patio de maniobras de la parte trasera del restaurante, estaba recargada en la pared, mientras otros agentes disparaban en dirección de la calle posterior y de la camioneta de carga salían despavoridas varias mujeres casi adolescentes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**__:__I__don't__own__the__carac__hters,__they__are__property__of__Chris__Carter__and__Ten__Thirteen.__No__me__pertenecen__los__personajes,__son__propiedad__de__Chris__Carter__y__Ten__Thirteen._

**CUANDO ME BESAS**

_Desde el punto de vista de Dana Scully_

_Capítulo 3_

-¡Mónica!

Por fin grité permitiendo desahogar el dolor y la preocupación que estaban aprisionados en mi pecho

- Mónica ¿qué te ha pasado?

- No te preocupes, Dana…

Apenas me dijo en un suspiro, observé su pierna y tenía una cortada con navaja a la mitad del muslo izquierdo. Pensé lo más rápido que pude, recorrí el lugar, me observé, mis piernas, pensé. Me quité los zapatos y me quité también las medias para poder usarlas en Mónica, decidí amarrarlo alrededor de su muslo y así funcionara como torniquete para evitar que se siguiera desangrando.

- Quédate conmigo, Mónica, no pierdas el conocimiento, vamos, ¡despierta!

- Dana, me siento débil…

- Vamos, debemos de recoger a William…

Mis manos por primera vez se atrevieron a tomar su rostro y acariciarla. Comenzaba a bajar su temperatura corporal. ¿Dónde estaban los paramédicos? Pensé dejando que el pánico se apoderara de mí. Algunas balas zumbaban cerca de nosotros; me dejé llevar por lo que sentía y espontáneamente, sin timidez alguna, me acerqué al cuerpo de Mónica para abrigarla y protegerla. Recargó su cabeza en mi pecho y yo rodeaba su torso con mis brazos a manera de capullo. Sus extremidades superiores e inferiores estaban totalmente sueltas, se abandonó a mi cuidado.

A los pocos minutos, que me parecieron una eternidad, se terminó el tiroteo. Mónica estaba débil y prácticamente perdía el conocimiento. Llegaron los paramédicos para atenderla, les dí sus datos generales y lo que había hecho.

- ¿Es médico?

- Sí

Contesté con un tono que sonaba casi a grito, mi corazón latía a alta velocidad, deseaba que Mónica estuviera bien, que no fuera nada grave. Mi juicio estaba por completo nublado. Me pidieron que me alejara, y con un gran esfuerzo lo hice, extrañé inmediatamente el cuerpo de Mónica refugiado en mí. No dejé de caminar cerca de ellos, observando cada movimiento. Por fin terminaron. Por no ser familiar no me permitieron subir a la ambulancia, así que tuve que seguirlos en el coche hasta el hospital.

Cuando abrí de golpe las puertas de la entrada de la zona de emergencias del hospital, apenas ví como empujaban la camilla detrás de las cortinas de uno de los cubículos de atención. Yo misma me regañé mentalmente y me calmé. Saqué el celular y hablé con mi madre para que estuviera tranquila en caso de que supiera algo por la televisión. Pregunté por William, estaba todavía despierto y sus gorjeos me tranquilizaron más. Como la risa de Mónica, esos gorjeos eran un bálsamo para mi ánimo.

Pasó largo rato para tener noticias de ella. Mientras tanto estaba en la sala de espera, tuve tiempo suficiente para lavarme las manos que todavía tenían rastros de la sangre de Mónica; y un poco más calmada, me senté a ordenar mis pensamientos. El jefe de mi sección, Skinner, me tomó declaración de lo que había sucedido. El encuentro con nuestra compañera agente había sido una simple coincidencia, pero que ayudó para que la chica infiltrada en la investigación de tráfico de adolescentes pudiera rescatar a algunas cuantas que habían sido ya vendidas y tratadas para llevarlas a lo largo del país. Para ser honesta, aunque sabía que era un avance importante en el caso, mis pensamientos seguían con Mónica. ¡Dios! Repasé toda mi relación con ella, sobre todo los momentos en que ella me hacía sentir feliz, protegida, esos momentos en que sus labios rozaban tiernamente mi piel en su saludo o despedida, pensé en sus expresiones espontáneas de tierno afecto.

Una enfermera me llamó y me dijo que Mónica ya estaba instalada en un cuarto; me informó que la herida no era grave, sin embargo, querían que estuviera en observación para ver la reacción de los medicamentos y la evolución de la curación. Pedí autorización para estar con ella, y me fue concedido.

Mi corazón se contrajo cuando la ví ahí postrada. De haber seguido mis instintos, la hubiera abrazado con fuerza y hubiera recargado su cabeza a mi pecho, como lo hice en el callejón; sin embargo, no lo hice, podía lastimarla, me dije a mí misma. La verdad es que sentía pánico por dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos. Me acerqué sigilosamente para no despertarla del sueño inducido por los tranquilizantes; tomé su mano entre las mías y luego, sin soltarla, liberé una de mis manos y la pasé por su frente, para vigilar su temperatura corporal.

No se movió, seguía respirando tranquilamente. Al verme ahí, tan cerca de ella, y ella tan ausente, me atreví a acercarme y besarla en la frente. ¡Cuánta preocupación sentía por ella! Mi corazón deseaba fervientemente que estuviera bien, que se recuperara pronto, que no quedara lastimada por aquella herida en su pierna. Debía tranquilizarme, la enfermera ya me había dicho el diagnóstico, no era una herida grave, sólo habría que cuidar su evolución y listo. Me tenía en vilo.

Mi caricia tierna la conmovió, balbuceó algo en su somnolencia, no entendí lo que decía. La observé por largo rato, luego, decidí acercar una silla, tomé su mano entre las mías y recosté mi cabeza junto a ella esperando cualquier reacción, cualquier inidicio de mejoría.

No sé a qué hora de la madrugada sentí una mano que acariciaba mis dedos debilmente. Era Mónica que ya estaba despierta y que, al moverme, pude notar su mirada fija en mí, en mi rostro, en mis ojos. Al encontrarme con su mirada obscura, sus labios se curvaron para dedicarme una media sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué te quedaste?

Me preguntó en voz ronca. Sonreí contenta de verla despierta.

- Porque me preocupas.

Me devolvió la sonrisa

- ¿Y William?

- Con mi mamá. Descansa, es muy temprano todavía.

- No quiero estar aquí.

- Tendrás que soportarlo, es por tu bien.

- No me pasó nada.

- Sólo quieren asegurarse de que eso es verdad.

Giró los ojos en señal de desesperación. Apreté su mano y ella me correspondió con otro apretón y una sonrisa.

- Vamos, descansa.

Le dije en un susurro. Sin pensar lo que hacía, acaricié su cabello y su mejilla. Ella me sonrió y decidió acomodarse para conciliar el sueño. Yo la miré por unos minutos más hasta que observé que su respiración era regular y se había quedado dormida.

Creo que estoy enloqueciendo por ella. Dios, no quisiera que estuviera lastimada, quisiera que estuvieramos en casa. Sí, ahí podría atenderla bien, ella no puede cuidarse por sí misma. Lo decidí, se iría a hospedar a mi casa hasta que se recuperara.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por nuestro jefe, Skinner, que entró lo más sigiloso que pudo, pero su rostro reflejaba apuro. Observó que Mónica dormía y me pidió que me acercara a él para hablar conmigo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**__:__I __don't __own __the __carac__hters, __they __are __property __of __Chris __Carter __and __Ten __Thirteen. __No __me __pertenecen __los __personajes, __son __propiedad __de __Chris __Carter __y __Ten __Thirteen._

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO ME BESAS<strong>

_Desde el punto de vista de Dana Scully_

_Capítulo 4_

Le hablé casi en susurro, su comportamiento no me decía nada bueno.

- ¿Qué pasa, Skinner?

- Algo grave: no se atraparon a todos los involucrados en lo de anoche, y sabemos que es una banda peligrosa, con muchos contactos, así que lo más recomendable es que desaparezcan por un tiempo.

Mi corazón se aceleró: pensé en mi hijo y en mi madre, además, en Mónica.

- ¿Mi hijo y mi madre?

- Sí, por seguridad, definitivamente.

Ya eran tantos los años que habíamos trabajado juntos Skinner y yo, que habíamos desarrollado una especie de código para hablar. No en vano era el padrino de mi hijo. Skinner siguió hablando.

- Doggett ya está con ellos, yo me encargaré de ustedes. En cuanto me autoricen, sacaremos a Mónica de aquí. Aunque no tengo muchas ideas a dónde llevarlas.

Mónica habló con voz rasposa, nos sobresaltó a los dos.

- ¿Un rancho en el medio de Nuevo México estará bien?

Me volví para verla, sus labios estaban resecos y sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados, de alguna manera supe que al menos su cuerpo ya no estaba tan adolorido.

- ¿Escuchaste?

Le pregunté al tiempo que me acercaba a la orilla de su cama junto con Skinner.

- Sí. ¿Les parece mi propuesta? Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi abuela y hay espacio suficiente. Además, y lo más importante, es tan recóndito su territorio que será un lugar seguro para desaparecer.

- Propuesta aceptada. Scully, ve por las cosas de Mónica y las tuyas; ve por tu hijo y habla con tu madre. Yo le adelanté algunas cosas mientras hablaba con ella por teléfono cuando preguntó por Mónica; creo que ella quiere irse con tu hermano, sólo verifica que sea una opción segura.

Mónica me sonrió a manera de tranquilizarme, yo le devolví una media sonrisa y apreté su mano. Ahora veía a Skinner.

- Creo que es una opción segura, además, es un buen pretexto para que convivan de nuevo.

Sin pensarlo, por instinto, me acerqué a Mónica y le besé la frente, ella sonrió y apretó mi mano con más fuerza. Me dí la media vuelta y me desaparecí para ir por las cosas de todos. En estos casos había que viajar ligero, si el FBI quería que desapareciéramos, así lo haríamos y se encargarían del resto. Al cerrar la puerta escuché un pequeño comentario jocoso de Skinner "al fin, mujer".

¿Acaso sabría que Mónica sentía algo por mí? Decidí no pensar al respecto, teníamos poco tiempo y yo debía preparar todo e ir por mi madre y por mi hijo.

Krycek me llevó a casa de Mónica. Recordé que dijo Nuevo México, así que tomé alguna ropa ligera. Y calzado cómodo. Luego me llevó a mi departamento; empaqué todos los biberones de William, papilla y leche suficiente para un largo camino además del tiempo que duráramos en instalarnos en esos nuevos lugares. También llevé la mayoría de su ropa, siendo tan pequeña, había espacio en la maleta que elegí. Por supuesto, aproveché para cambiarme en ropa cómoda y también tomé ropa ligera para la estadía en Nuevo México.

Me sorprendí de la habilidad que tenía Mónica para manejar la silla de mi hijo William, me costó trabajo desinstalarla del sillón del coche y ponerla de nuevo en la suburban que manejaba Krycek. Me avergoncé por ser torpe. Llegamos a la casa de mi madre y ya me esperaba con Doggett y mi hermano flanqueándola. Mi hermano tomó a William, se alejaron hacia el pasillo para darnos unos minutos de privacidad.

- ¿Cómo estás, hija?

Mi madre me abrazó con fuerza y le correspondí. Sólo en tiempos de crisis nos permitíamos ser así de expresivas.

- Bien, todo está bien. Mónica es la que está herida, pero pronto se recuperará.

- ¿Estás preocupada por ella?

Me miró a los ojos, buscando algo. Observé compasión mezclada con curiosidad y ternura.

- Sí, pero también por ti y por mi hijo.

- No tienes por qué estarlo: me iré con tu hermano, decidimos irnos un tiempo a la base, para estar juntos toda la familia. Tu hijo, estará contigo, así que todo estará bien. Y en cuanto a Mónica, cuídala y se recuperará pronto.

Medio sonreí, la abracé. Dimos unos pasos para acercamos a Doggett y a mi hermano. Me entregó a mi hijo; mi madre me bendijo y nos despedimos. Doggett los acompañaría hasta su destino final. El agente Krycek nos llevó de regreso al hospital. Habló con Skinner para avisarle que ya íbamos de camino. Cuando llegamos ya Mónica y el jefe estaban esperándonos por una de las entradas laterales, la menos usada. Ella estaba en una silla de ruedas empujada por Skinner, con una sudadera y pantalones de algodón deportivos con un letrero de la Agencia.

Krycek acomodó la suburban y ayudaron a Mónica a subir a la camioneta. Yo mientras vigilaba el sueño de mi hijo. Cuando subió me dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¡Hola, Dana!

Sonreí ¿cómo era posible que estuviera de buen ánimo ante una situación de peligro? Se inclinó para besarme en la mejilla; sentí calor y ternura, mi ánimo se alegró.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, funcionan los analgésicos, y aunque me siento adormilada, no me siento mareada.

Se inclinó para ver a William. Le sonrió y luego me miró a los ojos de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo está tu madre?

- Bien, se irá con mi hermano.

- Ya hablé con la abuela, todo está arreglado.

Furtivamente e instintivamente nos buscamos la mano y nos la tomamos. Me daba una sensación de alivio sujetar aquella mano con dedos largos. Skinner subió al volante; él se encargaría de acompañarnos hasta nuestro destino final. Arrancó y buscó la ruta más rápida para llegar al aeropuerto. Ya ahí nos esperaba un avión de la agencia para viajar hasta Nuevo México.

Skinner se encargó de cargar a Mónica hasta los asientos de piel del avión. Afortunadamente eran amplios, de tal manera que pudo casi recostarse. Por mi parte, instalé a mi hijo en un asiento junto al mío. La tripulación ayudó a subir nuestras maletas. Nos indicaron que era hora de partir.

Mónica me observó mientras acomodaba a William y le abrazaba en su sillita para asegurarme que el ruido y el movimiento del avión no le perturbaran. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, le sonreí para indicarle que todo estaría bien. Suspiró. Deseé estar cerca de ella, no para abrazarla como a mi hijo, si no para sentir su abrazo. Me hacía sentir segura.

En el transcurso del viaje William nos hizo la vida ligera. Comió como usualmente hacía; lo acerqué a Mónica para que ella me ayudara a darle su papilla. El niño como siempre, sonreía al ver aquel rostro tranquilo, aquellos balbuceos nos permitía sonreír en tiempos intranquilos. Luego de alimentarlo se quedó dormido. Igual que Skinner.

Me acerqué a Mónica. Tuve que esforzarme para que mis manos no acariciaran aquel rostro cansado. Por alguna razón mi corazón sentía inseguridad en ese territorio.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Le pregunté en voz bajita para no despertar a los caballeros que nos acompañaban. Medio me sonrió.

- Bien, gracias, sólo un poco adolorida, pero nada más.

- ¿Quieres tomarte la pastilla?

Suspiró resignada.

- No quisiera.

- Pero sería bueno, así descansarás de aquí a que bajemos en Nuevo México…

- … y podré resistir el viaje hasta el rancho de la abuela.

Me completó la explicación. A veces me sorprendía que fuera necia, y sin embargo, le daba un toque de inmadurez que me divertía. Saqué de la maleta sus medicamentos, busqué agua en el gabinete del avión y me acerqué para darle sus pastillas. Le sonreí mientras le acercaba la pastilla y el vaso.

- Gracias por tus cuidados.

Me dijo viéndome a los ojos. No pude evitar sonreír y sentir calor en mi pecho, aún sentí más calor al sentir que sus dedos rozaron los míos cuando me entregaba el vaso.

- De nada, harías lo mismo por mí.

- Lo apuesto.

Sonrió. Yo me volví y dejé el vaso en el gabinete, me regresé hasta mi asiento y tomé un cobertor. Acomodé las piernas de Mónica, chequé su pulso, rozando su piel más del tiempo necesario. Me gustaba la textura de su piel. La cobijé, y contra mi voluntad, me moví de su lado para irme hasta el asiento donde estaba William. La ví al rostro y noté que no me dejó de observar hasta que se quedó dormida. Suspiré, creo que me estaba enamorando de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Gracias a mis lectores ;-) posiblemente tarde un poquito de tiempo en subir el quinto capítulo, así que tengan paciencia.

Espero la historia les esté entreteniendo lo suficiente para olvidarse un poco de sus problemas en su vida cotidiana ¡saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**__:__I __don't __own __the __carac__hters, __they __are __property __of __Chris __Carter __and __Ten__Thirteen. __No __me __pertenecen __los __personajes, __son __propiedad __de __Chris __Carter __y __Ten __Thirteen._

**A/N:**¡Hola, a todos! Creo importante conocer la perspectiva de Mónica en toda esta historia. Es largo, pero compensa la espera, creo ;-)

**CUANDO ME BESAS**

_Desde el punto de vista de Mónica Reyes_

_Capítulo 5_

Todavía sentía la sensación del jalón de Dana cuando alguien me empujó por el pasillo. Era uno de los traficantes. Forcejeamos e intentó huir. Dio la voz de alarma a sus compañeros, logré alcanzarlo en el patio de maniobras; volvimos a forcejear, se llevó algunos cuantos golpes en la cara y me defendí de sus puñetazos. De alguna parte comenzaron los disparos, me distraje y el maleante aprovechó para sacar su navaja, logré reaccionar; mi muslo recibió la puñalada, mucho mejor que haberla recibido en el estómago.

Las balas zumbaban cerca de mi cabeza, busqué refugio. Pensé en Dana y en el calor de su mano. Escuché mi nombre como si lo hubieran pronunciado en la lejanía.

- ¡Mónica!

Era la voz de Dana; de ninguna manera era su voz usual, estaba entintada de preocupación.

- Mónica ¿qué te ha pasado?

- No te preocupes, Dana…

Le dije para tranquilizarla, mientras sentía calor en la pierna. Supe que había visto mi cortada porque sus ojos se engrandecieron al ver mi pierna, justo donde sentía calor. Luchaba por no permitir que se me cerraran los ojos. Ví como rápidamente se quitó lo zapatos y las medias. ¡Qué piernas! Me dí un golpe mental ¡vaya momento para dejar que mis hormonas me dominaran!

Hábilmente hizo un torniquete con las medias en mi muslo izquierdo, luego, me volvió a hablar para que no perdiera el conocimiento.

- Quédate conmigo, Mónica, no pierdas el conocimiento, vamos, ¡despierta!

- Dana, me siento débil…

Apenas era conciente de lo que decía.

- Vamos, debemos de recoger a William…

De pronto sentí sus manos en mi rostro, y me acariciaron con preocupación. Comencé a sentir frío. Creo que todavía había tiroteo. Dana se pegó a mi cuerpo, me abrazó. Se acomodó de tal manera que me rodeaba toda, a manera de capullo. Me sentí segura, protegida, recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y me aferré a ella con mis brazos en su torso.

Luego, todo fue un murmullo para mí. Me dejé llevar por el calor que sentí del cuerpo de Dana, se convirtió en mi refugio mental para soportar el dolor que sentía en mi pierna. Creo que comencé a delirar, mi mente llamó todos los momentos cercanos que he tenido con Dana, aquellos momentos donde he podido sentir el calor de su cuerpo, mientras la abrazo, mientras la rozo de manera accidental; cuando sonríe y veo que William llena su mundo.

Sentí calor en mi mano, luego en mi frente, en mi delirio sentí los labios de Dana; pero eso era imposible, ella era heterosexual ¿cómo podía interesarse en mí? Si tenía sentimientos, serían sólo los sentimientos que una amiga tiene por otra, y sin embargo, había algo en su piel que me daba señales de un calor distinto, de preocupación, de cariño, era un calor que me hacía sentir bien y al mismo tiempo inquieta.

En medio de mi sueño incoherente le dije que me gustaba, y al mismo tiempo que me torturaba; suficiente era verla tan cerca y que estuviera fuera de mi alcance: heterosexual, madre de un hijo que obviamente no era mío; perteneció a otro hombre, su corazón estaba comprometido. Aquello era imposible. Y sin embargo, el calor que sentía mi cuerpo nunca disminuyó.

Aquel calor que percibía en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, comenzó a esparcirse, y mi organismo comenzó a cobrar conciencia. Abrí los ojos, y la ví ahí, con su rostro pegado a la cama, su mano sujetando la mía. Entonces, ¿era cierto lo que percibía? ¿Ese calor me ayudó a recobrar la conciencia? ¿Acaso sentía cariño por mí? La duda me asaltaba ¿Acaso Dana podría enamorarse de mí?

Mis ojos la observaron con atención mientras en mi cabeza giraban tantas preguntas y trabata de saber lo que sucedía. Recordé el calor de su cuerpo en medio del tiroteo, recordé su voz reconfortándome, recordé sus manos temblorosas atendiéndome. Recordé mi delirio ¿por qué no atreverme a confesarle mis sentimientos? Mis manos actuaron dejándose llevar por mis sentimientos y acariciaron la piel de sus dedos. Despertó y me miró con atención, no pude evitar sonreír, sus ojos azules me hipnotizaban y mi corazón estaba contento de verla ahí, de sentir su cariño.

Tragué saliva para poder hablar.

- ¿Por qué te quedaste?

Pregunté sin reconocer mi propia voz.

- Porque me preocupas.

Me dijo casi susurrando, pero en tono seguro. Sonreí como idiota al escuchar esas palabras, mi cuerpo sintió todavía más calor. Debía seguir delirando, no lo creía. El recuerdo del pequeño William vino a mi mente.

- ¿Y William?

- Con mi mamá. Descansa, es muy temprano todavía.

- No quiero estar aquí.

Dije quejándome, y al mismo tiempo, conteniendo mi lengua: no quería estar ahí, quería estar en casa de Dana, abrazándoloa, besándola.

- Tendrás que aguantarte, es por tu bien.

Me dijo en tono maternal, sin soltar mi mano.

- No me pasó nada.

Argumenté.

- Sólo quieren asegurarse de que eso es verdad.

Giré los ojos en señal de desesperación. Sentí un apretón de manos que esparció calor por todo mi cuerpo, le correspondí y le sonreí. Me hacía sentir querida, cuidada.

- Vamos, descansa.

Me sorprendió agradablemente ver que espontáneamente me acercó sus manos y acarició mi cabello enmarañado y mi mejilla fría. Sonreí de nuevo y me acomodé de tal manera que podía observarla. Por unos minutos peleé conmigo misma para que no me venciera el sueño. Sentirla y verla tan cerca era lo mejor que me había pasado en el último año que tenía de conocerla. Los analgésicos me vencieron, tuve que dormirme, y sin embargo, al cerrar los ojos estaba contenta, lo último que ví fueron sus ojos observándome con atención, preocupada y al mismo tiempo con un cierto brillo que los hacía ver prístinos.

Instantes después desperté escuchando a Skinner explicando que estábamos en una situación peligrosa, que debíamos ocultarnos por largo tiempo. No pude evitar sonreír para mí, eso sería excelente para mi relación con Dana, tendríamos tiempo para estar juntas, claro, si es que podíamos estar juntas. Pensé lo más rápido que pude, la abuela vino a mi mente: era fantástico, por enésima vez en mi vida la abuela aparecía para salvar la situación. Tragué saliva y por fin hablé.

- ¿Un rancho en el medio de Nuevo México estará bien?

El pequeño silencio que siguió a mi pregunta me indicó que los había asustado, tenía los ojos cerrados y mi boca estaba reseca. Cuando abrí los ojos observé que Dana me miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y alivio.

- ¿Escuchaste?

Me preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a la orilla de la cama, seguida por Skinner. Tragué saliva y volví a hablar.

- Sí. ¿Les parece mi propuesta? Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi abuela y hay espacio suficiente. Además, y lo más importante, es tan recóndito su - territorio que será un lugar seguro para desaparecer.

- Propuesta aceptada. Scully, ve por las cosas de Mónica y las tuyas; ve por tu hijo y habla con tu madre. Yo le adelanté algunas cosas mientras hablaba con ella por teléfono cuando preguntó por Mónica; creo que ella quiere irse con tu hermano, sólo verifica que sea una opción segura.

Reconocí preocupación en el rostro de Dana, le sonreía con la intención de tranquilizarla y apreté su mano para que supiera que no estaba sola en esto. Sonrió a medias y correspondió a mi apretón de mano, haciéndome saber que entendía lo que le decía con mi sonrisa: todo estaría bien. Sus ojos me abandonaron para ver a Skinner, pero su mano quedó entre las mías.

- Creo que es una opción segura, además, es un buen pretexto para que convivan de nuevo.

Dana me sorprendió otra vez en ese pequeño lapso: espontáneamente se acercó y besó mi frente. Sonreí ampliamente, mi cuerpo se sentía tibio con el roce de sus labios y su cercanía, apreté su mano para corresponderle el gesto. Gustosa podría haberle besado también, pero mi condición física me lo impedía y la sorpresa ante aquel gesto me había inmovilizado de alguna manera.

La mujer de mis sueños se dio la media vuelta y la ví desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Apenas cerró, Skinner me miró con picardía y sonriendo me dijo:

- Al fin, mujer.

Giré los ojos, a veces Skinner era imposible, ¡Dana lo pudo haber escuchado! ; pero también solidario, él era el único en Washington que sabía sobre la atracción que sentía hacia Dana y el cariño que había crecido en mí durante todos estos meses de trabajar con ella. Me pasó un vaso de agua, tomé un sorbo y hablé de nuevo.

- Dame tu teléfono para hablarle a la abuela.

Skinner, todavía sonriéndose burlonamente, me pasó el teléfono para comunicarme con la abuela.

- ¿Abuela María?

- ¿Mónica?

- ¡Sí, abuela!

- Por fin sé de ti, hija, ¿sabes algo de lo sucedido anoche? ¿estás bien? Supe que hubo agentes heridos.

Palidecí, si era público estábamos en condiciones de seguridad peligrosas.

-¿Salí en el noticiero? ¿Qué decían?

La abuela comprendió, en mi familia era la única que sabía que trabajaba para la Agencia Federal, los demás creían que sólo era una simple investigadora de la policía en Washington.

- No mucho, nada más lo que te comento; pero pasaron algunas escenas donde me pareció verte.

Suspiré un tanto aliviada. Al menos no dijeron nuestros nombres.

- Por eso te hablaba, abuela, sí, estuve ahí. Espero no te asustes, pero estoy herida.

- ¡Mónica!

Gritó la abuela consternada.

- ¡Abuela, no te preocupes, estoy bien! Es sólo una herida en la pierna, me están cuidando bien.

- ¡Oh, Mónica!

- Por favor abuela, no te preocupes, de hecho, te tengo que pedir un favor. Necesitamos alejarnos de todo esto por un tiempo.

La abuela suspiró para tranquilizarse, y de pronto noté que sonreía detrás del teléfono.

- ¿Vendrás a quedarte con nosotros?

Dijo sobresaltada, pero no de miedo, sino de gusto.

- ¿Puedo?

- ¡Claro que sí, hija! Nos dará mucho gusto tenerte en casa.

- ¿Habría algún problema si llevo a alguien más, abuela? No estoy sola en esto, quisiera saber si Dana y su hijo también podrían ir conmigo.

- ¿Dana? ¿La Dana de la que siempre hablas?

Enrojecí.

- Sí, esa Dana, abuela.

- ¿Y también su hijo, William?

Cerré los ojos, todavía ruborizada.

- Sí, ¿podrían quedarse con nosotros, abuela?

- ¡Hija, claro! Hay espacio para todos, además, será bueno tener un bebé en casa, tus sobrinas van a adorarlo. Es más, podrían quedarse en la cabaña del abuelo, siempre estará lista para ti. Además, eso les dará algo de privacidad a ti y a Dana.

- ¡Abuela!

Enrojecí más intensamente por las insinuaciones de la abuela ¿qué haría sin ella? Su aceptación y cariño significaban todo para mí; ha hecho mucho más fácil todo al aceptar que soy homosexual. Después de que el calor de mi rostro descendiera, sentí un nudo en la garganta llena de sentimiento y agradecimento.

- ¡Gracias, abuela! Sabía que podría contar contigo, entonces, arreglaremos todo para estar con ustedes en unas horas más.

- ¿Necesitas que vayamos por ti al aeropuerto?

- No, abuela, gracias, mi jefe se encargará de todo. Nos veremos pronto, ¡gracias de nuevo!

- De nada, hija, te estaremos esperando.

Colgué el teléfono y de pronto otra pregunta asaltó mi mente, mi corazón se contrajo y hablé en voz alta:

- ¿Me amará, Skinner?

Él me vio con ternura y tomó mi mano para que le pusiera atención, lo ví a los ojos.

- Sé que le gritó a los paramédicos, reclamó a la enfermera no poder verte en emergencias y estuvo al pendiente de todo mientras despertabas. Eso, creo, quiere decir algo.

Reí nerviosa, parecía que sí, que Dana sentía algo por mí, pero no quería ilusionarme.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya entretenido <em>KE<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**__: __I don't own the carac__hters, they are property of Chris Carter and Ten Thirteen. __No me pertenecen los personajes, son propiedad de Chris Carter y Ten Thirteen._

_**A/N: **Regresamos a la perspectiva de Dana Scullyy retomamos la historia desde que bajan del avión en Nuevo México._

**CUANDO ME BESAS**

_Desde el punto de vista de Dana Scully_

_Capítulo 6_

La tripulación nos aunció que llegamos al caluroso Estado de Nuevo México. En el hangar de la Agencia, en el aeropuerto de Albuquerque, ya nos esperaban compañeros agentes con una suburban blanca preparada para trasladarnos a nuestro destino final, que, ha decir verdad sólo sabía que era cerca de la frontera con México. Skinner, como en Washington, llevó en brazos a Mónica desde el avión hasta la camioneta y él se encargaría de manejar. Era muy celoso de sus promesas y de nosotras, no nos dejaría hasta asegurarse que estábamos sanas y salvas con la abuela de Mónica. Yo me encargué de mi William, y con un poco de más destreza que cuando salimos de mi casa en Washington, coloqué su silla en el asiento posterior para que viajara seguro.

Mónica le dio indicaciones generales a Skinner para tomar la carretera correcta para llegar a nuestro destino: el rancho de la abuela María Reyes en La Mesa, un pueblo cerca de la frontera de México con Estados Unidos. Por lo que alguna vez comentó Mónica de su familia, ahí sus tatarabuelos mexicanos comenzaron su vida en este lado de la frontera. En aquel tiempo no había tantas restricciones respecto a vivienda para los inmigrantes y transporte de animales. Los padres de sus abuelos se instalaron en ese territorio; con lo agreste del lugar los únicos animales que se podían criar eran cabras; y a eso fue a lo que se dedicaron.

En la siguiente generación, para ayudar a la familia, la abuela de Mónica se dedicó a darle de comer a los empleados federales que estaban de paso: el Estado de Nuevo México tiene varias bases militares y áreas de investigación, por lo que es muy visitado por agentes federales hambrientos. Así fue que inició la pequeña cadena de merenderos que ahora administran los primos de Mónica.

Me fue inevitable recordar que en esta zona al sur de Nuevo México ha sido donde Mulder, el padre de Willliam, se ha perdido varias veces haciendo investigaciones. En una de sus tantas cacerías de espías del gobierno, no recuerdo el número de ocasión, Mónica ya se había integrado a la oficina y me ayudó a buscarlo. A pesar de que le dije que podíamos ir a visitar a su familia, ella se negó; siempre puso primero mi necesidad de encontrar a Mulder en medio del desierto, porque, para ese tiempo, yo ya sabía que estaba embarazada y quería compartirle la noticia a Mulder, además de las responsabilidades, claro.

¡Vaya! No lo había pensado, Mónica ha estado presente en toda la vida de William, y desde entonces nos ha cuidado. El ver el amanecer desde la camioneta hace fácil que uno se ponga a reflexionar sobre su existencia. Mi corazón dio un vuelco; sentí enojo al reflexionar que Mulder apenas conoció a su hijo: ni por él ni por mí abandonó su cruzada. Sin embargo, Mónica, ella había estado ahí siempre; sí, hacía su trabajo, pero da lugar para relacionarse con las personas, da lugar para cuidarnos, para dedicarnos tiempo; trabajamos y descansamos juntas; reímos con mucha frecuencia y me ha apoyado a lo largo de la vida de William, fue la primera persona que vio a mi hijo, el segundo fue Skinner, Mulder ¿el tercero? Sonreí para mí y me sorprendí al reconocer lo fácil que era dejar de lado mis pensamientos sobre Mulder al pensar en Mónica.

Me volví al asiento posterior. Mónica, al igual que mi hijo, estaban dormidos: al menos eso era señal que a William no le perturbaba la mudanza imprevista y a Mónica le estaban funcionando los analgésicos. Entre más durmiera y estuviera en reposo más pronto se podría recuperar. Skinner me sonrió al ver que estaba preocupada por los otros dos pasajeros, en silencio me ofreció café y le agradecí. Tomé un trago del tarro que le entregaron al darnos la camioneta, luego observé de nuevo el horizonte y vencida por el cansancio, me quedé dormida.

Desperté al percibir el resplandor en mis ojos. Aquella claridad me lastimaba, habían pasado unas dos horas desde que me venció el sueño. Skinner ya traía sus lentes de sol y atrás de mí dos voces conocidas venían balbuceando.

- Sí, pequeño, ya pronto llegaremos con la abuela.

Decía Mónica a William en tono aniñado y alegre. Siempre me hacía sentir contenta escuchar el cariño con que Mónica le hablaba a William. Inevitablemente, sonreí.

- ¿Descansaste?

Me preguntó Skinner al ver que ya me movía para quitarme lo adormilado. Me estiré un poco, asentí con la cabeza para responderle en silencio; luego me volví a ver a las dos personas en el asiento trasero.

- ¡Buenos días!

Me dijo Mónica alegre, observé como William la seguía con su mirada, sonriendo. Al verme balbuceó contento.

- ¡Buenos días!

Respondí, todavía mi sonrisa se amplió más al ver que mi hijo sonreía y estaba totalmente despierto.

- ¡Hola, guapo! ¿Qué te platica Mónica, hijo?

Hablé con mi hijo deseándole abrazar, pero su seguridad me lo impedía. Mónica lo hacía por mí, acariciaba sus bracitos que estaban cubiertos con su memeluco de superhéroes.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Mónica?

Le pregunté a quemarropa, sin esperar siquiera que William balbuceara nada; la tomé desprevenida, no esperaba que le preguntara sobre su estado de salud y lo supe porque se ruborizó.

- Bien, gracias, casi no siento dolor, acaso molestia porque siento perfectamente los hilos que jalan la piel abajo del vendaje.

Me dijo en tono tranquilo, mirándome a los ojos. ¡Cómo me gustaba ver esos ojos! No me había dado cuenta, pero provocaban que mi corazón latiera un poquito más rápido.

- Llegando a casa de tu abuela revisaremos la herida y si es necesario cambiaremos esos vendajes. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

Observé a Skinner y luego a Mónica. Ella me respondió.

- Si mal no recuerdo, posiblemente una hora más de carretera y luego entraremos a La Mesa para buscar el rancho de la abuela. Del centro de la ciudad al rancho, posiblemente una media hora.

- Entonces, no falta mucho.

- ¿No puedes acelerar un poquito más Skinner? muero de hambre.

Dijo Mónica. Skinner la observó por el retrovisor y elevó un poquito más la velocidad, cuidando no pasar el límite permitido. Sonreí al ver la cara de puchero de ella y lo fácil que cedió el jefe. La verdad yo también tenía hambre.

A lo lejos se veía un señalamiento y atrás de él alguien nos hacía señas con los brazos. Tomé los catalejos que estaban en la guantera. Era una adolescente y una cuatrimoto todo terreno, sus brazos se agitaban con un sombrero en una mano y otra con un paliacate. Mónica me pidió los binoculares, sonrió sorprendida.

- ¡No puede ser!

Exclamó. Skinner y yo la miramos con ojos curiosos.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**__: __I don't own the carac__hters, they are property of Chris Carter and Ten Thirteen. __No me pertenecen los personajes, son propiedad de Chris Carter y Ten Thirteen._

_**A/N: **¡Hola! Por fin me di el tiempo para continuar la historia, no falta mucho, este será el penúltimo capítulo._

**CUANDO ME BESAS**

_Desde el punto de vista de Dana Scully_

_Capítulo 7_

La chica que nos hacía señas detrás del letrero resultó ser Mónica María, una de las sobrinas de Mónica que vivían en el rancho con su abuela. Al irnos acercando, Skinner bajó la velocidad para colocarse a un costado de la cuatrimoto. La chica estaba dorada por el sol, se puso su sombrero, y a pesar de la polvareda que levantamos, pareció no importarle y se acercó a la camioneta. Mónica pidió a Skinner que abriera la ventanilla.

- ¡Hola, tía Mónica!

- ¡Hola Mónica María!

- ¡Hola, extraños!

Dijo la chica con total desparpajo, que calculé tendría unos 16 años. Mónica se rió al ver nuestras caras.

- No son extraños, son mis amigos: ella es Dana, él Skinner, y este pequeño, Willam. Amigos, ella es Mónica María.

- ¡Hola, Dana! ¡Hola, Skinner! ¡Hola, guapísimo!

¡Hola, Mónica María!

Dijimos al unísono. William le sonrió ¡es un chico de chicas! Mónica María recuperó el aliento y le dijo a Mónica.

- La abuela me dijo que los esperara para llevarlos a la cabaña del abuelo, porque si pasas por el centro del pueblo ni la familia ni los conocidos te dejarán en paz.

Mónica rió agradecida.

- Me parece un plan perfecto, pero dime ¿cómo entraremos al rancho sin pasar por el centro del pueblo?

- Para eso estoy yo. Síganme.

Exclamó orgullosa la adolescente. Se acomodó el sombrero, se puso el paliacate en el rostro y del bolsillo de la camisa sacó unos visores plásticos que se colocó para que la tierra no le impidera la visibilidad en los ojos. Arrancó la cuatrimoto y nos guió por un camino de terracería. Al subir una pequeña pendiente, nos encontramos con una cerca de madera y alambre de púas. Hábilmente la chica la abrió y pudimos entrar a, lo que supuse, era la propiedad familiar.

Bajamos un poco la loma y visualizamos una pequeña cabaña de dos aguas, sencilla, con un jardín trasero delimitado por una pequeña cerca de madera, y en su interior, árboles y enredaderas.

Nos fuimos acercando y conforme nos acercábamos crecía el color verde en la superficie, y también, ya al límite, distinguimos la figura de una señora alta, casi del mismo color que Mónica María, con ojos obscuros y el cabello recogido. Aún a la distancia pude distinguir que sonreía. Esa sonrisa la reconocía, era el retrato de Mónica, pero con más edad, sin duda era la abuela María, la tan amada abuela de Mónica.

Mónica María acercó la cuatrimoto a la cerca, nos indicó dónde estacionar la camioneta y desapareció rodeando la casa. Skinner apagó la camioneta y la señora de franca sonrisa se acercó al vehículo.

- ¡Bienvenidos a Los limoneros!

Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Skinner se apuró a abrirle la puerta a Mónica, quien había decidido usar las muletas para no preocupar a la abuela haciendo que Skinner la cargara como en las ocasiones anteriores.

- ¡Abuela!

- ¡Hija! ¡Bienvenida a casa!

- ¡Gracias, abuela!

Gritaron emocionadas, un abrazo no se hizo esperar. Mientras, yo desabrochaba a William de su sillita y luego me acerqué. Mónica comenzó a hacer las presentaciones de rigor.

Abuela, él es mi jefe y amigo, Walter Skinner. Skinner, ella es mi abuela María.

- Mucho gusto señora.

- Mucho gusto, dígame María. Gracias por traer a mi nieta a casa.

Mónica suspiró y se puso un poco ruborizada cuando me acerqué.

- Abuela, ella es Dana Katherine Scully, y él es William.

La abuela María me observó con atención y con una amplia sonrisa, extendió los brazos para abrazarme.

- Mucho gusto en conocerte al fin en persona, Dana, y a ti, guapísimo pequeño hombre.

Recordé la tibieza del abrazo de Mónica, aunque el abrazo de la abuela reflejaba más ternura que los de Mónica. Noté repentinamente que Mónica me abrazaba con más calidez, como se abraza a alguien que deseas. Pensando en ello y también poco acostumbrada a las demostraciones afectuosas, me ruboricé.

- Mucho gusto, Sra. María.

La Sra. María frunció el ceño, y con una sonrisa me replicó.

- ¡Oh!, por favor, llámame María, y tú, guapísimo pequeño hombre, puedes decirme abuela si tu madre está de acuerdo.

William balbuceó y le sonrió ampliamente. Un tanto apenada, pero agradecida, respondí.

- Claro, puedes llamarla abuela, William.

Como si entendiera perfectamente, William sonrió todavía más ampliamente y sus balbuceos fueron más ruidosos.

- Vengan, pasen, pasen por favor.

Nos guió por el pequeño caminito del jardín que tenía árboles frutales que daban sombra a la mayoría del patio trasero. Precisamente, eran limoneros, de ahí el nombre del rancho. La cabaña era de dos aguas, un tanto pequeña. Entramos por la parte trasera. A la izquierda estaba la cocina que se comunicaba a un pequeño comedor y a una sala de estar. Del lado opuesto estaban la recámara principal con su baño y contiguo, un pequeño estudio donde estaba instalada una escalera que daba acceso al ático, donde entendí, cuando la familia no tenía todas las comodidades, dormían las chicas. Los muchachos dormían en el estudio. Finalmente, con el paso del tiempo, el ático se convirtió en el cuarto de Mónica, pues fue la única nieta que se quedó con los abuelos hasta comenzar sus estudios en la universidad.

En la actualidad la cabaña no estaba habitada. Solamente la abuela y su nieta Mónica María venían a darle mantenimiento, porque los demás nietos habían construido una casa más cerca del pueblo y de la entrada del rancho para poder realizar negocios. Además, tenía más recámaras y más comodidades para la abuela y para los nietos y bisnietos que seguían viviendo con ella.

- Gracias por el pequeño tour, abuela, pero ¿podríamos desayunar? Estoy muriendo de hambre.

Dijo Mónica en tono de puchero

- ¡Lo sabía! Justo estaba poniendo la mesa cuando llegaban, pasen al comedor.

La mesa era para seis personas, y estaban puestos cuatro lugares, que pronto se convirtieron en cinco, pues acercaron una pequeña silla de madera para William, que trajo Mónica María de alguna parte de la casa. Prácticamente nos sentamos y nos pusimos a comer en silencio. Todos, incluido Skinner, teníamos una hambre voraz.

De pronto volvió a aparecer Mónica María con la pequeña cuna portátil que traje desde Washington.

- Disculpen la interrupción, abuela ¿dónde pongo esta cuna?

- En el cuarto de los abuelos, aquí abajo.

Contestó Mónica rápidamente.

- ¿Piensas quedarte arriba en ese estado?

Le repliqué con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí, allá arriba es un lugar muy frío para William

Fruncí todavía más el ceño.

- Gracias, pero no puedes subir a esa recámara con esas puntadas en el muslo.

- No voy a permitir que el pequeño pase frío, el clima allá arriba es extremoso.

- No quiero que te lastimes por una necedad tuya.

De pronto percibí que la abuela, Skinner y Mónica María nos miraban de manera extraña, su sobrina intervino abruptamente.

- Bien, la pongo abajo, hay suficiente espacio para que se queden en esa recámara las dos con William. ¡Mujeres!

Dijo en tono exasperado. Por supuesto que Skinner y la abuela se rieron ante la espontánea forma de solucionar el problema de Mónica María.

- ¡Hey! Pero van a estar incómodos…

Comenzaba a replicar Mónica cuando me colmó la paciencia, y me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos.

- ¡Por favor, Mónica, necesitas cuidarte y quiero cuidarte!

Le dije tomándola de la mano. Se hizo un breve silencio en el que percibí como su rostro enrojeció por completo y su mano tembló levemente. Me vio a los ojos, desconcertada, luego sonrió con timidez. Fue cuando reaccioné sobre lo que había hecho y dicho, también enrojecí.

- Está bien.

Dijo Mónica apenas en un susurro. Por fin habló la abuela.

- Vaya, hasta que alguien te hizo entrar en tus cabales. De verdad, necesitas cuidados, subir esa escalera y estar allá arriba no iba a ayudar.

Aún Mónica y yo nos mirábamos en silencio, ambas tratábamos de descifrar lo que había pasado. Afortunadamente llegó su sobrina.

- Bien, todo está listo abuela.

- ¡Gracias!

Le dije a Mónica María.

- De nada, Srta. Scully.

- Puedes decirme Dana.

- De nada, Dana.

La chica me sonrió ampliamente y se dedicó a mimar a William, mientras la abuela y yo recogíamos la cocina. A los pocos minutos despedimos a Skinner y luego también la abuela se fue a su casa, cerca de la entrada del camino que venía del centro del pueblo.

Entramos del porche y seguí a Mónica a nuestro cuarto. Nuestro cuarto, reflexioné, suena bien.

- Bien, quiero ver esas heridas, ha sido mucho el trajín y no quiero que por descuidos no cure pronto.

Mónica me observó y enrojeció. Era obvio que algo había cambiado, antes no tenía empacho en quitarse la ropa delante de mí. Me acerqué al filo de la cama donde estaba sentada. Bajé el pantalón deportivo que traía. Creo que yo también enrojecí al contacto de su piel morena clara y sus piernas largas.

Me esforcé todo lo que pude para observar las heridas y no levantar la vista. Mis dedos temblaban un poco por tocar aquella piel suave. Sentí que si la miraba a los ojos, me perdería en aquellas órbitas obscuras.

Verifiqué que nada estuviera mal, fui rápidamente al maletín que había preparado con medicamentos la enfermera del hospital en Washington y limpié con desinfectante la herida.

- ¿Cómo ves la herida?

Por fin se atrevió a hablar Mónica, que parecía haber contenido la respiración mientras la tocaba.

- Bien…

Contesté, también levantando la mirada e inevitablemente sonriendo.

- No hay ningún problema, es bueno que te laves con cuidado el área y luego habría que dejarla secar para que siga su proceso de curación, así que puedes bañarte. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Mónica sonrió, creo adivinar lo que pensó, enrojeció mientras me contestaba.

- Gracias, puedo hacerlo sola, Dana.

- Prométeme que si necesitas ayuda, me llamarás.

- Prometido.

La ayudé a levantarse de la cama. Me gustó percibir la tibieza de su cuerpo pegado al mío. La ví alejarse y desaparecer detrás de la puerta del baño. Me dirigí al armario y con los balbuceos de William llenando el cuarto, me dispuse a acomodar la ropa de todos en los estantes y los cajones.

Cuando acomodé la ropa de Mónica, me pillé acariciándola, percibieno su olor. ¿Cómo sería el olor de la piel de Mónica? Admito que deseo saber todo de ella. Suspiré. William pareció mirarme con desconcierto, como si el pequeño me preguntara lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Terminé de acomodar todo y tomé a William en mis brazos para arrulllarlo, ya comenzaba a estar enfadado por no tener siesta. Decidí pasear por toda la casa para que se durmiera. Llegué al pequeño estudio y subí con cuidado la escalera, entré al ático que alguna vez fue recámara de Mónica. Parecía que el tiempo no habia pasado ahí. La abuela se había encargado de resguardarlo, supongo, como Mónica lo había dejado antes de irse a la Universidad.

Observé cada una de las cosas que estaban expuestas ahí. Reflejaban a su dueña, cálidas, sobrias, sencillas. Me senté en la cama, respiré pronfundo, quería percibir el mismo olor que Mónica percibió en su juventud. Era cierto, irremediablemente estaba enamorada de Mónica, ya no habría porqué negarlo. Inclusive mi cuerpo al tocarla reaccionaba.

Besé a William que al fin había caído dormido en mis brazos, recargado en mi pecho. Bajé con cuidado del ático y mientras caminaba reflexionaba en todos los pequeños eventos del día. Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? La mujer que era escéptica por naturaleza, la que cuestionaba todo y no creía en mucho hasta tener evidencia, yo, sólo podía probar que existía el cariño de Mónica a través de algo tan efímero como sus miradas, sus abrazos, y por el calor que sentía y se expandía por mi cuerpo cuando me besaba. Yo, agente aventurera y científica, estaba enamorada de una mujer.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own the carachters, they are property of Chris Carter and Ten Thirteen. No me pertenecen los personajes, son propiedad de Chris Carter y Ten Thirteen._

**A/N: **Tal como lo anuncié, este es el último capítulo de mi primera historia, que según los términos comunes, sería una _songfic_. Recuerden que es clasificación M, por algo la clasifiqué así ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO ME BESAS<strong>

_Desde el punto de vista de Dana Scully_

_Capítulo 8_

Cuando entré a la recámara con William en mis brazos, ví a Mónica que llevaba una playera de la universidad de Washington en gris con letras color vino y unos boxers de algodón azul. Su herida se veía bien. Estaba de frente a la puerta terminando de cepillarse el cabello. Me miró a los ojos, me sonrió y yo reflejé su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal el baño?

Pregunté todavía sonriendo y sintiendo que mi corazón se aceleraba.

- ¡Delicioso! Mira, ¡qué lindo se ve! Por fin se durmió

Sonrió más ampliamente al ver a William en mis brazos totalmente abandonado a su sueño.

- Sí, ya le hacía falta.

Ven, dámelo, lo pondré en la cama para que descanse conmigo.

Me acerqué a ella y le dí al pequeño. Sentí escalofríos con los leves roces que tuvimos al cambiarlo de brazos. Preparé mis cosas para bañarme, al tiempo que Mónica acercaba almohadas para rodear a William y no se le escapara rodando por si se le ocurriera moverse durante su sueño. Cerré la puerta del baño y me observé en el espejo que estaba arriba del lavamanos. ¡Parezco una adolescente enamorada, no se me quita la sonrisa!

Tomé mi tiempo para bañarme, me relajé, dejé que el agua tibia recorriera mi cuerpo al caer de la regadera. Pensé en cómo se sentirían las manos grandes y alargadas de Mónica sobre mi piel. Otra vez, mi cuerpo reaccionó, sonreía. Me decidí hacer algo mientras estábamos en las obligadas vacaciones: Mónica me había demostrado todo lo que me amaba y me deseaba durante todos estos meses, también quería a mi hijo ¿qué más podía desear?

Sólo se escuchaba el viento que soplaba ligeramente por las ventanas y algunos párajos que visitaban los limoneros del patio trasero. Abrí la puerta y lo que ví me dejó sin aliento. Mónica estaba recostada boca abajo, rodeando con su brazo derecho el pequeño cuerpo de William, como si lo estuviera protegiendo. Ella sonreía y mi hijo dormía tranquilo, a veces moviendo los labios, como si estuviera con un chupón imaginario, sereno. Ambos respiraban rítmicamente, casi sincronizados.

No lo pude resistir, me agaché y besé la sien de Mónica, luego su pómulo derecho y finalmente las comisuras de sus labios. Me embriagué de su perfume y del aroma de su piel. Ella se despertó con mis caricias; con su usual sonrisa, buscó mi rostro. Torciéndose un poco, encontró mi cara, me vió a los ojos y me sonrió más ampliamente. Me acerqué y ella acarició mi mejilla con su mano derecha que había abandonado momentáneamente a William.

- Te amo.

Me susurró sonriendo, yo simplemente me agaché y capturé sus labios delgados en los míos. Fue electrizante, pero al mismo tiempo, tranquilo, en ritmo con mi corazón, con mi esperanza y su ternura. Fue nuestro primer beso.

Por primera vez podía probar sus labios en mis labios. Tenían un toque de sal, y me gustaba. Me alejé para respirar y para observar aquellos ojos obscuros que me hipnotizaron. No creí que pudiera ver una sonrisa más amplia en el rostro de Mónica, pero ahí estaba, sonriendo ahora de una manera más brillante, más alegre, seguro, a causa de este primer beso compartido.

Por fin acomodó su cuerpo para verme de frente, se sentó a medias en la cama mientras yo estaba parada frente a ella. Me observó con detenimiento, estirando sus brazos, exploró mi rostro, no sólo con su mirada, también con sus largos dedos morenos, así, centímetro a centímetro. Dibujó el entorno de mis labios y también delineó mi quijada, sentí escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, de pronto algo salvaje me dominó, deseaba estar pegada a ella, conocer su piel morena palmo a palmo, un sentir primitivo que desconocía, surgió en mí; deseé reclamarla como mía.

Me agaché y la besé con más fuerza, ella, con una de sus manos tomó mi cuello por la parte posterior y no permitió que me alejara de su rostro, con la otra, me jaló por la cintura hacia ella. El beso era más apasionado, casi ansioso. Explorábamos nuestras bocas, conocíamos nuestros alientos. Mis manos atraparon su cabeza. Mis sentidos comenzaban a nublarse.

Repentinamente sonó el timbre del teléfono. Mónica gruñó y al mismo tiempo lo alcanzó para que dejara de timbrar y no despertara a William. Sonreí al ver la cara de frustración de Mónica por haber sido interrumpidas. Aproveché para separarme de ella a pesar de que no quería dejarme ir. Quité los almohadones de la cama y tomé a William para acomodarlo en su cuna que también hacía las veces de corral.

- Sí abuela, todo bien, el agua salió caliente…

- Gracias, le preguntaré a Dana…

Arropé a William e hice caso a Mónica que ya me estiraba una mano para que me acercara. Me habló sonriendo.

- Ven, tengo dos preguntas para ti.

- Escucho.

Correspondí su sonrisa, mirándola atenta a los ojos, hipnotizada por aquel conjunto completo de mujer.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Reí espontánea y nerviosamente, me acerqué al oído opuesto a la mano donde traía sujeta la bocina del teléfono.

- Sí.

Le dije al tiempo que besaba su lóbulo y la línea donde terminaba su cabello. Percibí como tembló al sentirme tan cerca y recibir la noticia. Cuando me alejé para ver su rostro, su sonrisa no podía ser más grande, ni sus ojos más brillantes. Estaba en estado de shock, por lo que decídí preguntarle la segunda cuestión, ya que su abuela estaba esperando en la línea telefónica.

- ¿Cuál es la otra pregunta?

- Que si vamos a cenar con ellos, mis primos quieren verme y sería la única forma de impedir que vinieran a armar una fiesta aquí. Mi abuela está preocupada porque quiere que descansemos y yo guarde reposo lo más que pueda, el que hicieran la reunión aquí no ayuaría mucho.

Me lo dijo alegre. Asentí con un gesto.

- Sí, con gusto acepto la invitación.

Mónica retomó la bocina para decirle a su abuela la respuesta.

- Sí, abuela, mi novia y yo aceptamos ir a cenar.

Alcancé a escuchar del otro lado de la bocina un grito de euforia.

- ¡Gracias, abuela! …

Me separé de ella mientras afinaban detalles de la ida a cenar. Cubrí a William con una cobijita, le acerqué sus muñecos favoritos. Luego, decidí actuar como cualquier novia ansiosa lo haría: me quité la playera, dejando a plena vista mi sostén de algodón blanco. Cuando Mónica colgó el teléfono y se volvió para mirarme, su expresión fue de total sorpresa.

- ¿Quieres pasar tiempo con tu novia?

Pregunté en tono provocativo. Mónica rió maravillada.

- ¡Por supuesto!

Respondió. Tomé el radio de William y me fui hacia el estudio. En las escaleras hacia el ático dejé mis pantalones a medio recorrido. Coloqué el radio de William cerca de la escalera. Ya arriba esperé a Mónica en ropa interior, al filo de su cama. A pesar de estar herida, Mónica subió sin tanta dificultad. Modestia aparte, supongo que estaba estimulada.

Cuando apareció por la escalera, sonreía. Seguía con la mirada maravillada, me observó toda a la distancia, se acercó despacio, como si temiera que aquello fuera una visión. Por fin estuvo a centímetros de mí.

- ¿En verdad quieres esto?

Me preguntó tiernamente, pidiéndome permiso, tratando de dominar sus instintos que se manifestaban en el temblor de su voz y lo intenso de su mirada.

- Sí. Porque también te amo.

Le contesté de manera breve y segura. Tomé el filo de su playera y entendió que era momento de quitársela. Ella misma bajó su bóxer. Ahora estábamos iguales, aunque su ropa interior era azul claro con pequeñas motitas. Estiré mi mano y exploré su largo cuello con mis dedos. Luego su rostro, sus labios. Mi corazón estaba acelerándose, lo escuchaba en mis oídos internos. Mónica imitó mis gestos, pero ella comenzó por mi rostro, terminando en mi cuello. Con lentitud recorrió la base de mi cuello y se aventuró a mi hombro izquierdo, cerré los ojos para apreciar su tacto.

Delineó mi hombro, luego mi brazo. Abrí mis ojos y guié sus dedos hacia el tirante de mi sostén. Ella entendió y se agachó a besar mi hombro mientras con lentitud sus dos manos comenzaron a bajar los tirantes de ambos lados y finalmente desabrocharon por completo la prenda de ropa. Caminamos hacia la cama y nos recostamos. Mónica continuó recorriendo mi cuerpo despacio con sus manos. Mi piel se erizaba a su toque, hubo un punto en que me sentí torturada, la deseaba por completo.

También exploré el torso de Mónica, lentamente, ella sonreía y temblaba cuando mis dedos recorrían cada curva suave de su piel morena. Pronto la empaté conmigo quitándole el top de su conjunto; por fin dejó caer su cuerpo en el mío. Ambas respiramos entre cortado, aquella sensación de piel con piel era insoportable, quería que estuviera adherida a mí, que formara parte de mí. Deseaba estar bajo su piel. Nos desprendimos de las últimas piezas de ropa. El instinto me guiaba, nunca antes había estado con una mujer, nunca antes me había sentido tan amada y deseada.

Mónica marcaba el paso, me exploraba y cuando mi mente lo permitía, la imitaba. Mis sentidos empezaban a estar embotados, las sensaciones en mi cuerpo se desbocaban, comenzamos un rítmico vaivén mientras su cintura estaba pegada a la mía entre mis piernas. Entramos en frenesí, su piel cubría la mía, su respiración era entrecortada, la escuchaba repetir mi nombre y de pronto, cuando mis sentidos no pudieron más, mi voz cantó el suyo, y luego, cuando mi corazón comenzaba a retomar su ritmo natural, ella susurró en mi oído:

- Te amo, Dana.

Sonreí, y ambas enjugamos lágrimas de alegría en el rostro de la otra. Nos acurrucamos mutuamente, sin más nada que nuestros cuerpos. Estuvimos así en silencio, hasta que escuchamos los balbuceos de William que ya había despertado. Nos besamos de nuevo, con más ternura y nos vestimos para ir a ver a nuestro pequeño. ¿Lo dije bien? Reflexioné lo natural que sonaba "nuestro pequeño" y sonreí.

* * *

><p>Tres meses después estoy en el ático donde fui amada por primera vez y totalmente por Mónica, acomodando el último libro de la caja que llegó ayer de Washington. Nuestros días de oficina y de gran ciudad, los decidimos cambiar por la vida apacible al sur del país. Aquel pequeño sitio en la planta alta lo dejamos como nuestro lugar más íntimo, donde compartíamos nuestras cosas favoritas. Nadie más estaba permitido en el ático, sólo nosotros tres, este era nuestro lugar.<p>

Desde aquel domingo en la cena familiar que nos invitó la abuela María, todos los parientes de Mónica me recibieron como su pareja, no todos estaban de acuerdo con nuestro estilo de vida, pero al menos lo respetaban, lo cual, para una familia latina, es un gran paso. William fue adoptado como parte del clan de sobrinos y nietos. Ahora yo trabajo en la clínica del pueblo, Mónica se involucró en el negocio familiar y de vez en cuando apoyamos al departamento de policía local.

Mónica llegó del trabajo y le trajo un pequeño juguete de madera a William. Entró a la cocina para saludarnos.

- ¡Hola, pequeño señor Reyes!

Lo levantó de la sillita para besarlo y abrazarlo. Luego de ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar se dirijió a mí con su inigualable sonrisa.

- ¿Sabe que la amo, señora Reyes?

- Sí, lo sé, señora Reyes.

Le dije correspondiendo a su sonrisa y con voz alegre. Se acercó a mí, sentí su tibieza en mi cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que te amo, Dana?

Me dijo cuando me abrazaba tiernamente por la espalda, sujetándome de la cintura.

- Con tus besos

Le respondí serena. Soltó una risita y me volví para verla de frente.

- Todo lo que me amas me lo dices cuando me besas.

Y por enésima vez en ese día, como todos los días, me besó.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gracias por su compañía, espero les haya entretenido y distraído de sus tareas comunes. Estoy animada a escribir otra _songfic_, pero me ayudaría mucho si comentan sobre esta historia para mejorar en la siguiente. Espero se animen y me envíen sus _reviews_/críticas

¡Saludos! _KEy_


End file.
